


Meeting The Pets

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Wallace meets the rest of Damian's pets
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Wally West II
Kudos: 20





	Meeting The Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bratwonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratwonders/gifts).



Wallace and Damian were both on top of Robin’s bed. Lace was lying on it while cuddling the youngest bat next to him. 

“This is nice” Wallace commented

“I agree” Damian responded

That would have been the end of it if it weren’t for the Great Dane suddenly bursting through the door and jumping on the bed. Startling both teenagers.

“Titus!” Damian yelled, flustered, sitting on the bed.

The dog woof in response. Sitting on the bad and wagging his bed. Wallace laughed a little and pet the dog on the head.

“Hey there boy!” He looked at Damian “I forgot you had a dog “

“I’ve shown you picture of him before” he said

“Yeah but I've only ever seen Goliath and Alfred and that’s only because they live in the Tower” Wallace reminded him 

“Well now you know why”

“Do you have any other pets?”

*

“This is Batcow” he said pointing at the bovine eating grass from a bucket. They were in the Batcave

“Wow ok, I didn’t think you were for real”.Wallace said in disbelief but he still cam closer to the animal and pet her back.

“Why would I lie about having a cow?” Damian said 

“She’s pretty cute” Wallace said ignoring his comment

“She’s glorious and a capable asset to the team” Damian corrected him

“Ok, sure” Wallace said “Is that all?” 

“I also have a dragon” Damian said nonchalantly

“Really?” Wallace said “Where is it?”

“My baba didn’t wanted me to keep it here so he’s on a pocket dimension I can only access” He answered

“That’s so cool.” Wallace said “You’re so cool you know that?”

“tt” Damian looked away, blushing “You are pretty amazing too, Wallace” 


End file.
